Green is the New Black
by TigerThief
Summary: The turtles have been arrested by the triceratons. These are their adventures as they try to escape and find a way home, inspired by 'Orange is the New Black! Cover image belongs to LinART on dA, used with permission. Might be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Well this fuckin' sucks," Raphael declared once the triceraton guards had locked the four turtle brothers in a small cell.

"Watch your mouth, Raph," Leonardo frowned. Raphael sneered at his elder brother before slumping on one of the four small cots in the room.

"He's right though, this does suck. Now what?" Leonardo faced his youngest brother, unsure of how to answer his question.

"I don't know… I'll find us a way out of here," Raphael scoffed.

"Bullshit! We're stuck here Leo, those triceratons are gonna' have us killed. We're fucked,"

"Actually, we're not on death row. Granted, we're in high security but maybe if we lay low for a while they'll transfer us to somewhere easier to bust out of," Leonardo nodded in agreement with his brainiest brother, Donatello.

"Alright, we'll keep our noses clean for the time being and get a feel for this place. And Raph," Leonardo paused, shooting a look at Raphael.

"Stay out of trouble," Raphael widened his eyes in sarcastic surprise.

" _Me?_ I don't know what you're talkin' about, Leo. Tell him to stay out of trouble!" Raphael gestured to Michelangelo, who had been unusually quiet since their arrest.

"Everybody stay out of trouble, OK?" Leonardo sighed in annoyance. Raphael nodded slightly in satisfaction before rolling over in his cot, his shell facing his brothers. Leonardo made himself busy making the beds for everyone, even though all they were given was a simple sheet and blanket. Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo slumped together with their shells against the door. Michelangelo watched Donatello out of the corner of his eye, noting his frown of concentration.

 _Probably thinking of a way to bust us 'outta here._

"You OK, Mikey?" Donatello said, suddenly. Michelangelo blinked at him,

"Uh, sure. I'm just… I feel kinda crappy," Donatello half-smiled.

"We all do, Mikey. We haven't faced anything like this before…" Michelangelo hung his head.

"How will they feed us? Like, are they gonna' slip a few trays under the door, like we're animals or somethin'?" Donatello turned and glanced over the door.

"I don't think so, there's probably a communal dinner time," Michelangelo's stomach rumbled.

"Oh god, please don't tell me we missed it…" He groaned, flopped on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, blinking as Leonardo's figure came into view above him.

"C'mon Mikey, don't run out of juice on me now," He said as he playfully poked his baby brother, but his pale blue eyes were exhausted. Michelangelo half-heartedly tried to bat his brother's foot away.

"I'm sorry Leo, I can't go on. I'm done for, just leave me here to starve,"

"Oh, get me a violin," Raphael grunted from his cot.

"Killjoy!" Michelangelo remarked, taking advantage of the fact his hot-headed brother was not facing him by poking out his tongue.

"Drama queen!" Raphael retorted.

"Hell yeah, I am! Leo, dear brother of mine, help me stand up!" Michelangelo cried, holding his arms out helplessly to his eldest brother. Leonardo chuckled.

"Seriously Mikey?" He nodded furiously. With a sigh, Leonardo gripped his brother's hands in his and pulled him off the floor.

"Ha! See that bitches? See what being the adorable baby brother gets you? Special treatment!" Michelangelo taunted as he danced around the cell.

"Mikey," Leonardo warned. Michelangelo poked his tongue out at him, wondering how far he would be able to push Leonardo before he lost his patience.

"What? Everybody loves me, I mean who wouldn't? Don't hate me because I'm so adorable," He said with a wink.

"I don't know if adorable is the right word," Donatello mused, earning a pillow flung at his head. Just as the mood had started to lighten, loud buzzing sound rang throughout the cell.

"Geez, loud enough?" Michelangelo frowned, covering his ears. The door to their cell slid open. Raphael rolled over, and the brothers exchanged a glance.

"I guess we head out?" Leonardo led the way, cautiously entering the hall. The other inmates had begun to file out and were making their way to the southern end of the hall.

"Move it, inmates!" A triceraton bellowed from the far end.

"Could try askin' a little nicer, asshole," Leonardo elbowed Raphael, demanding he be quiet. The turtles followed the crowd and found themselves in what appeared to be a large dining hall.

"Oh man, dinner!" Michelangelo gasped in excitement. Raphael grabbing him by the top of his shell before he could run off.

"Hold it, bonehead," Leonardo surveyed the communal eating facility, looking for something, _anything_ that could help them escape.

"No… It's OK, let's eat," Leonardo nodded as Michelangelo's raced away to get in line for his food.

"What's the bet the food here is gonna' be shit?" Raphael muttered as he, Leonardo and Donatello made their way other to the line far less enthusiastically.

"Better than nothing," Donatello pointed out, earning an inaudible grumble from Raphael. Leonardo kept an eye on Michelangelo, who was a few places ahead of them in line. He greeted the kitchen workers with his characteristic grin, and appeared to be striking a conversation with them.

 _That'd be Mikey, always making new friends…_

"Damn…" Leonardo and Donatello glanced behind them, frowned at Raphael.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, uh… Nothin, don't worry," Raphael replied, distantly. He kept glancing to a door opposite the ones they entered. Leonardo and Donatello weren't buying it, but they said nothing and turned around. They exchanged a brief look of suspicion before hearing the infamous squeal of their baby brother. He had a look of pure delight on his face as he rushed back to his brothers.

"Oh my god guys, guess what? I just got work in the kitchen!" He beamed, proudly.

"Um, that's great Mikey,"

"Leo, the dude in there is really nice. He even said he'd get us some treats before dinner was over!"

"Mikey, you have to be more careful! What if it's poison or something?" Leonardo hissed so only his brothers could hear. Michelangelo scoffed and waved his hand.

"Pfft, like Dexter's going to poison us! The dude's cool, he takes great pride in his kitchen y'know," Michelangelo continued to rant while his brothers were served their food.

"Actually, it might not be such a bad thing if Mikey's works in the kitchen after all. He might be able to get some inside-info about this place," Leonardo considered Donatello's words as they sat at a vacant bench.

"Alright, but the second you see anything suspicious going on, you just leave and come straight back to us," Leonardo held Michelangelo's gaze. The orange clad turtle nodded in promise.

"I'm not a dumbass, Leo. Yes, I give you my ninja's honour that I will report back to you immediately if anything seems wrong," He saluted and Leonardo nodded in acceptance. They ate in silence. The food wasn't _bad,_ but it certainly wasn't anything special. They had just started to clear their plates when a blue skinned man who looked middle-aged skipped over toward their table. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, and his entire left cheek was scarred pink.

"'Sup Dexter! Guys, this is Dexter, the guy I told you about who works in the kitchen," Dexter slapped his arm on Michelangelo's back, grinning a gummy smile.

"You guys must be Mike's brothers! He's somethin' special this kid, can't wait to get him started," Dexter took his hand off Michelangelo's shell and tousled his navy dreadlocks.

"Good to meet ya' guys! Anyways, I just wanted to drop this off as a little 'thank-you' for agreein' to help me out in the kitchen. We can always do with another set of hands," He added, setting a plastic container on the bench before skipping back to the kitchen.

"Sweet! Ain't he cool, guys?" Michelangelo asked, ripped the lid off the container.

"Yeah… He seemed nice, I guess," Donatello pressed a smile, but Leonardo was still cautious of this alien.

"Look guys, how cute! He wrote our names on them-well, he wrote my name, your colours," He passed the balls wrapped in white paper to their respective owner. Michelangelo excitedly tore his open.

"Sweet! A cupcake!" Leonardo and Donatello unwrapped theirs to find a cupcake identical to Michelangelo's. Raphael, however, began to unwrap his before widening his eyes in shock. He quickly clenched his fist around the wrapping.

"Something wrong, Raph?" Donatello asked. Raphael said nothing, but stood up and pelted the mystery 'gift' toward the kitchen. It was a perfect throw, managing to hit Dexter square in the back on the head. He spun around, furious.

"What the fuck, Raph?" Michelangelo cried, standing up to put himself in front of his fuming brother. He was breathing heavily, clearly in an effort to remain calm.

"…Raph?" Leonardo cautiously asked, slowly rising to his feet. Raphael and Michelangelo glared daggers at eachother for another few seconds before Raphael spun on heels and stormed out of the dining hall. Michelangelo shot him a filthy look before heading to the kitchen to check up on his new friend. Leonardo and Donatello glanced and eachother, before headed after their red clad brother.

"Raph!" Leonardo called, right as he turned a corner. Cursing under his breathe, he walked as fast as he could with Donatello hot on heels without drawing any more attention. The turned the direction Raphael had gone and spotted him heaving open a door that seemed to lead outside.

"Dammit, Raph! Stop!" He cried out again, catching the door before it closed. Expecting to find Raphael halfway up the fence, he stopped in his tracks surprised to find him emptying the contents of his stomach from dinner.

"Geez Raph, are you alright? What happened back there?" Donatello asked, rushing to his brother's side. With a final heave, Raphael collapsed onto his knees.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He grunted, wiping his mouth with the bright orange sleeve of his jumpsuit.

"Don't give us that crap Raph, you are obviously not fine," Raphael shot a glare at Leonardo, but he didn't have its usual passion behind it. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, Mikey's new 'friend' back there gave me a fuckin' dead rat with its guts all spilling out," Leonardo and Donatello looked horrified.

" _What?_ That's disgusting, why would he do that?" Donatello asked as he scrunched up his face.

"How should I know? I swear to god, next time I see that blue freak I'm gonna' shove my foot so far up his-"

"Hold up, Raph. This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened in line, would it?" Leonardo asked, curiously. Raphael's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly resumed their neutral position.

"It had nothin' to do with that. Besides, I told you don't worry about that anyway,

"I'm your elder brother Raphael, it's my job to worry about you," Not only Raphael rolled his eyes at that remark.

"C'mon guys, I don't think we're supposed to be out here. Let's head back," Donatello suggested, helping Raphael to his feet. Raphael shrugged his hands away and headed inside alone. Leonardo scrunched his brow as he followed his red clad brother, deep in thought.

"He's acting weird. Something happened when we were waiting in line for food and I'd bet it has something to do with the whole rat thing,"

"I know, I mean, I expected Raphael to make a few enemies here but not within the first five minutes," Leonardo shot Donatello a look. Donatello smiled and raised his hands.

"Alright, alright, I admit that was a pretty dumb assumption. But still," They found themselves back in the cafeteria. Raphael marched straight ahead, toward their cell. He didn't look towards the kitchen, but Leonardo caught the look Michelangelo sent him before catching up to Donatello and himself.

"Raphael is such an idiot. Seriously, I talked to Dexter and I know why he gave him the rat," Leonardo and Donatello looked at their youngest brother, expectantly.

"Let's just say... He's sending Raphael a message. But I'm gonna' talk to him about it first," Michelangelo added quickly before either of his brothers could question what on earth kind of message Raphael needed to be sent and why.

"But Mike, I really need to-"

"Sorry bro, I got this. I dunno' if Raphie-boy wants you to know, so until he tells you himself my lips are sealed," Michelangelo smiled as he zipped his lips. Leonardo frowned. He really didn't like being kept out of the loop where his brothers were concerned. Just as they made their way to their cell, the same buzzing sound rang.

" _All intimates return to your holding cells immediately,"_ A triceraton guard bellowed over the loudspeaker.

"Yeah, yeah," Michelangelo muttered. As soon as his brothers had entered their cell, the door slid closed behind them. Raphael finally turned around to face Michelangelo. Michelangelo clenched his jaw trying to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing. Raphael glared at his baby brother.

"Shut your hole, Mikey! I don't know what your blue freak of a friend told ya', but I'm telling ya' it's all bullshit!"

"Oh my god… Then it's true!" Michelangelo cried, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's true?" Leonardo interrupted.

"Hold up, Raphie, c'mere," Michelangelo gestured to Raphael. He rolled his eyes and leant forward to Michelangelo could whisper something in his ear. Raphael's amber eyes flashed.

"No- It's not like that! I just-" He froze, suddenly greatly aware of Leonardo's firm gaze.

"Don't you say another damn word, understood?" He hissed, turning back to Michelangelo. Michelangelo exploded into another fit of giggles.

"S-Sure thing, bro. You can, you can count on me," He gasped between laughs. Leonardo and Donatello were greatly confused.

"Is there any particular reason we can't know this little secret?" Donatello asked. Michelangelo grinned and bounced over to him.

"No reason why you can't Donnie, my most understanding brother," Leonardo glared at Michelangelo and strained his ears to listen to what he told Donatello. Donatello's expression went from surprise, to understanding, to smirking.

"Oh I see. You definitely don't want to go causing any trouble of _that_ sort," He said, still smirking while Michelangelo rolled over laughing once again. Raphael just shot Donatello a glare while Leonardo looked like he was about to pop.

"For goodness sakes, will somebody _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's fine Leo,"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little face, Leo," Leonardo eyed each of his brothers carefully. When they were younger and kept secrets from their eldest brother, it always resulted in Leonardo having to take care of whatever mischief they'd caused.

"Fine," He said, climbing into a lower bunk.

"Everyone go to bed, I want us to have our energy up for whatever happens tomorrow," He requested. His brothers each complied, Michelangelo and Donatello taking the bunks above Leonardo and Raphael, respectively.

"G'Night, bros,"

"Night," They murmured. Leonardo turned to face Raphael, whose bright amber eyes shown in the darkness. Leonardo narrowed his eyes before Raphael sighed and turned over to face the wall.

 _You can't keep your little secret forever, Raphael. I'm going to find out what you're up to._

* * *

 **Obviously, this FanFiction has been inspired by the television series _Orange is the New Black._ I wanted to explore more of the turtles' time in prison with the triceratons. Dexter, the head of the kitchen is supposed to be the same race as Jhanna from the 2003 series (I know they haven't met Jhanna though when the 'Turtles in Space' episodes occur). Sorry for any errors in the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo had no idea what time it was. It was definitely some ungodly hour of the morning, though. He scrunched his eyes shut as Michelangelo finally finishing singing Bon Jovi's _Bed of Roses_. Finally, he might be able to get some sleep. The peace and quiet didn't last very long, unfortunately.

"This Romeo is bleedin', but you can't see his blood," Leonardo heard Raphael and Donatello groan simultaneously.

"It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up.

It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood," Leonardo held his pillow over his ears, desperately attempting to block Michelangelo's singing.

"You see I've always been a fighter, but without you I give up,"

"Holy shit Michelangelo, I swear to god if you don't stop singing-" Raphael grunted, his voice muffled by his own pillow.

"Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be," Michelangelo sang even louder.

"Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby. Always,"

"Mikey, shut the hell up!" Donatello finally snapped, pelting his pillow at his youngest brother. Michelangelo was unfazed.

"And I'll be there forever and a day. Always.

I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine,

'Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme.

I know when I die, you'll be on my mind and I'll love you. Always,"

"Michelangelo…" Leonardo grumbled.

"Raphael and Donatello are going to seriously hurt you if you don't shut up, and I will not stop them," Michelangelo paused only momentarily, before resuming singing.

"Now your pictures that you left behind-"

"That is IT!" Raphael stood up and in a fit of rage, flipped Michelangelo's mattress onto the floor, bringing his baby brother down with it.

"Thank you," Donatello smirked from his bunk.

"Hey!" Michelangelo cried, while Raphael held his foot on him under the mattress.

"I TOLD you to shut up," He replied.

"But I'm homesick!"

"How's singing a bunch of Bon Jovi songs supposed to help with that?"

"Singing just helps, 'K Raph? It keeps my mind off things," Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Hey Fearless, how 'bout you take Mikey through some meditation or something so Donnie and I can get some sleep?" Leonardo sat up to face Raphael.

"You jerk," He mouthed. Raphael just grinned and stepped off Michelangelo, letting him stand up.

"Ew, I don't wanna' meditate! All that does is make me focus on exactly what's bothering me!" Leonardo sighed and motioned for his brother to come over. Michelangelo slid next to his eldest brother, despite there not being very much room.

"I'm homesick too, little brother," He whispered, putting his arm around Michelangelo. Michelangelo yawned, but said nothing.

"It'll be OK, Mikey. We won't be here very long, I'm going to find a way out of here and then we're going home,"

"What if we are here for a long time, though?" Leonardo strained to hear his little brothers' barely audible voice.

"Then at least we'll be here together," He replied, giving Michelangelo's arm a squeeze. It wasn't very long before Michelangelo started to snore softly. Stifling back a yawn himself, Leonardo closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

" _Breakfast, inmates!"_ A loud buzzing sound followed the announcement. The turtles groggily dragged themselves to the door as it slide open, and made their way to the dining hall.

"Man, what a night. I haven't had such a bad night's sleep in ages!" Michelangelo remarked as he yawned and stretched his aching limbs. His brothers paused before glaring at him.

"Sorry, not sorry," He said with a grin.

"Just promise you won't sing like that again," Donatello sighed, rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

"Well now, I'm afraid I just can't promise you that, Donnie,"

"I'm 'gonna break your face if you do it again tonight, Mikey,"

"Alright I promise," Michelangelo said quickly, fully believing the threat made by his red clad brother. He clapped his hands together as he they entered the dining hall.

"This is so exciting! After breakfast I get to help with lunch and dinner. Wish me luck," He winked before getting in the queue. His brothers followed suit. Breakfast was a bowl of something the turtles were unfamiliar with, water and what appeared to be a piece of fruit. When Raphael was to be served, Dexter gave him a glare before passing the tray to the next person in line. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"What the hell, man?" Dexter said nothing, ignoring him. Raphael threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"You for real?" He hissed before storming after his brothers. Michelangelo gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry bro, I will personally make sure you get lunch," He said, before handing him his 'fruit'. Raphael muttered a thanks as they sat at the same bench that was vacant the day before. Before any of them took their first bite, Leonardo folded his arms and tried his luck again.

"What's the secret you're all keeping from me?" Donatello and Michelangelo smirked while Raphael narrowed his eyes and stared at the food in his hand.

"How many times do I gotta' tell you Leo, it's nothing! Drop it already," Raphael hissed, before eating his breakfast in three large bites. Leonardo looked to his other brothers expectantly, but they wouldn't budge.

"Look Leo, if it was actually bad or important we would let you know. It really isn't a big deal," Donatello said as he twirled his spoon around in the bowl of strange alien food.

"It's just freakin' hilarious," Raphael shot daggers at Michelangelo before snatching the spoon from his hand and taking a large mouthful of his food.

"Hey! C'mon Raph, I already shared with you! Gimmie my spoon back!" He whined as he desperately tried to pry the spoon from Raphael's fingers. Raphael shook his head.

"Raph, give him his spoon. You _did_ throw a dead rat at the cook yesterday, it's not all surprising he didn't serve you today," Raphael rolled his eyes at Leonardo and shoved the spoon in Michelangelo's mouth, effectively quieting his whining.

"And the asshole _did_ serve me a dead rat to eat, what the fuck else wouldya' expect?"

"Keep your eyes off his prize, dude," Michelangelo said quietly, but loud enough for his brothers to hear. Donatello snorted with laughter as Leonardo slammed his hands on the bench and stood up.

"OK, somebody had better tell me what the hell is going on or else-"

"Sit down, inmate!" A triceraton guard growled from behind. Leonardo clenched his jaw and sat.

"I'm not repeating the question,"

"For the last time Leo, it doesn't matter!"

"It actually doesn't, so why don't you just tell him, Raph?" Raphael rolled his eyes at Donatello.

"And whose side are you on?"

"Since when are we taking sides?"

"Dexter thinks Raph's trying to steal his woman!" Michelangelo blurted out. Raphael face-palmed.

"For fucks sake-"

"What? I didn't even know there girls in here?" Leonardo questioned, now looking around the dining hall. Indeed, there were a few female inmates.

"Wait. Why does he think you're trying to 'steal his woman', as Mike so elegantly put it?"

"He was perving on her dude, checking her out," Michelangelo remarked casually, leaning back while he stretched his arms. Raphael shot him a look.

"It's not like that! She just looked… Familiar is all," His brothers frowned at their red clad brother.

"I call bullshit," Michelangelo commented. Leonardo and Donatello murmured in agreement.

"Oh whatever, think whatever you want. I saw this chick, looked at her for a second and next minute the freakin' chef's refusing to feed me,"

"You four! Get your asses down to management, you're each being assigned to one of our correctional facilities," A triceraton guard grunted, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where's that?" Michelangelo asked.

"On the left when you go through the door you came in. Now move it!" The turtles stood and said nothing, instead proceeding to exit the dining hall. Another guard blocked their way.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"A guard told us to go to management," Leonardo replied. The guard nodded.

"Ah yes, for your assignments. Follow me," He led them down the bland halls, occasionally passing a window which showed a gym, library and what appeared to be a general recreational room. They found themselves at a door where the guard instructed them to wait while he retrieved their assignments. Raphael let out a long sigh.

"Don't say it, Raph," Leonardo mumbled without looking at his brother. The guard suddenly reappeared.

"Aright. Orange, looks like you've already been covered to work in the kitchen. Head back to the dining hall and give this to the chef, he'll take care of the rest," He said, handing Michelangelo some paperwork.

"Now!" The guard barked, causing Michelangelo to jump in surprise before quickly backtracking his way to the dining hall.

"Now, you three…" He muttered, flipping through the manila folder.

"Blue, you're in maintenance. Purple, you're in the library. Red, laundry," The turtles all frowned.

"Uh, would it matter if say, Donatello and I swapped?" Leonardo asked, desperately not wanting to work in maintenance. That was _so_ not his thing.

"No, you don't like your assignment- tough shit. Now get to work, inmates!"

"But we don't even know where to go-" The guard banged his fist on a poster next to the door, which appeared to be a map of the prison. Each section was colour coded with a route to get there. The guard turned and headed down the hallways, leaving the turtles to find their own way to their assignments. Raphael folded his arms.

"There ain't no way those horned assholes are gonna' get me to do any laundry,"

"Raph, we are trying to lay low here. Just go, I'm sure it won't even be that bad," Raphael snorted.

"Yeah, can't be as bad as maintenance. Damn, I woulda' been so much happier with that," Raphael grumbled before making his way to the laundry. As he left, Leonardo groaned. Donatello patted his shell.

"It's OK bro, I'm sure you'll do fine,"

"That is a lie and you know it," Donatello smiled slightly, but said nothing and left his blue clad brother to find the library. Leonardo lifted his head and stared at the map. With his path in mind, he made his way to the maintenance shed.

 _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

Leonardo glanced back down the hallway. He saw no other doors and he was sure this was the correct room, but there was no sign or any other kind of confirmation this was the maintenance room. With a deep breath, he calmly knocked on the door. There was some bustling behind the door before a large triceraton dressed like the other guards but with a large utility belt opened it. He raised he brow, questioningly but said nothing.

"Hi, um… My name's Leonardo, I was assigned to maintenance. Am I in the right place?"

"Yeah, you're in the right place. C'mon kid, time to get to work," He replied, leaded Leonardo inside. The triceraton's large hand gripped his shell firmly as he led him to a table at the end of the room. There were quite a number of other aliens sitting around at workbenches, fiddling with whatever the triceraton had given them. Leonardo was seated alone.

"Name's Arjan. I'm in charge of this joint, and I got a few rules," Arjan started, before pulling a key from his belt.

"Rule number one; you do exactly as I say. Rule number two; if you don't know how to do somethin' then for Zanramon's sake ask! There's already enough shit broken in this joint without an inmate blowin' up more," Leonardo frowned. He was incredibly prone to blowing things up, his brothers couldn't comprehend why he was so terrible with technology. Maybe this… Arjan would be able to get his and Donatello's assignments swapped. That would be best for everybody.

"OK, I understand sir-"

"Kid, name's Arjan. I don't want none of this fancy 'sir' shit, 'K?"

"Um, OK. But as I was saying, I am grateful you're willing to help with anything I don't know how to do, but my brother Donatello, he got put in the library, and he's really good with this stuff. Like, _really_ good. Would you maybe consider-"

"Sorry kid, you got assigned here and that's that. I got no say in the assignments of inmates," Leonardo sighed in frustration.

"Very well then… What do I have to do?" Arjan smirked at him before rummaging through his bookshelf. He found a thick instructional book and dropped in on the desk in front of Leonardo. Leonardo frowned and blew the puff of dust away from his face.

"You seem like a bright kid, Leonardo, but you ain't gotta' clue about any maintenance stuff, do you?" Leonardo shook his head.

"Then get readin'. I'll let ya' off the hook today, but tomorrow you start workin'" Leonardo smiled, genuinely grateful to have met a triceraton that wasn't a total jerk.

"Thankyou, Arjan," Arjan waved him off before making his way around to help the other inmates. Leonardo stared at the large book in front of him, and with a sigh, opened to the first page and tried to make some sense of the weird alien language. He eventually gave up and studied the diagrams, absorbing as much as he possibly could.

* * *

"This is fuckin' bullshit," Raphael muttered as he dawdled down the halls toward the laundry facility.

"I ain't touching no dirty alien's prison suit," He grunted, before pushing open the door.

"Who the hell are you?" A triceraton asked. Raphael squinted his eyes. The voice appeared to be female, but she didn't appear to be a guard. She was dressed in an orange prison uniform like him.

"Name's Raphael. I got assigned here but you don't have to worry about putting up with my pretty face all day, 'cause I'm outta' here," He had started to turn around when the triceraton gripped his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You got assigned here because I applied for assistance. I'm not letting you leave; get your ass over there and started folding those uniforms," Raphael glared at her.

"Hey, don't think that just 'cause you're a lady you can start bossin' me around. Now let go of my arm before I break your fingers," Raphael and the triceraton glared at eachother.

"Arta! Be nice to the new boy, we want his help, remember?" Another female voice called from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah _Arta,_ now take your dirty claws off me!" Raphael sneered. Arta stared daggers at him as she released her grip.

"Well Mona, since you seem to like him so much, how about you show him the ropes?"

"Sure, if it means I don't have to listen to you two bitching like children,"

"Excellent, he's your problem then. Now get him out of my sight," Raphael rolled his eyes. Arta turned and started loading the washing machines with uniforms. She glanced up at Raphael, and rolled her eyes.

"Mona! Why is he still standing there?"

"I'm coming, chill!" Raphael turned to his left as he heard footsteps. His voice caught in this throat when she appeared. A short lizard-girl stood before him, with her wavy brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Mona Lisa! But just call me Mona," She said, smiling and holding out her hand. Raphael cautiously shook it.

"Raphael," Mona took his hand and led him around the machines to where she was obviously working.

"Don't mind Arta, she can be a bit grumpy but she's pretty cool once you get to know her," Raphael snorted.

"Yeah right. She probably considers me an enemy for life," Mona looked into his emerald eyes.

"Well, I've just met you and I don't consider you an enemy for life," Raphael suddenly felt very self-conscious. Her bright amber eyes seemed to be looking into his soul, those big beautiful eyes-

 _Godammit! Pull yourself together, dumbass!_ Raphael thought to himself, shaking his head.

"You alright?" Mona asked, her voice full of concern.

"Nah, I'm fine," Mona didn't look convinced, but she didn't press him any further.

"So, Raphael. Anything you wanted to ask me?" A lump formed in his throat.

"What are ya' talkin' about?" Mona slammed her hands down on the table and stared at him. Raphael jumped, not expecting the dramatic change of character.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you staring at me back in the dining hall,"

 _Oh shit._

"Just wondering something…" Mona looked at him expectantly. Raphael frowned.

"Are you from Earth?" Mona's eyes widened.

"…Yes," She said quietly.

"So am I…" The two stared at eachother in silence.

"How did you get like this? How did you get here?" Mona asked, her voice low.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours," Mona nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but I'm only giving you the short version. There's this alien race hiding out in New York. There's called the utroms. They were making this mutagen, and I was their first successful experiment. They took a salamander lizard and using the mutagen created me. They raised me at their headquarters, of course I was never allowed to leave though. They educated me in many things, physics, calculus, self defence. Anyway, one day when I was a kid I snuck into this room that was off limits to me. It was some kind of teleportation device, and I accidently sent myself here… I've been trying to find a way home for about three years now, I was stealing some stuff from the triceratons to make my own teleportation device but wound up here. I've been here for six months now, and I don't know how long they'll keep me here," Mona paused, looked at Raphael. His mind was buzzing. The very same ooze that mutated him, his brothers and Splinter had mutated Mona! They even found themselves here from the same teleportation device!

"…Shit," He muttered. Mona didn't break her stare.

"Alright, I told you my story, now yours," She gestured for him to begin. Raphael took a deep breath and recounted his origin story as he had so many times before. Mona's eyes widened in surprise as she learnt of his connections to the utroms. When he finished, they just stared at eachother, before Raphael finally spoke.

"My brothers and I are tryin' to come up with a plan to bust outta' here. You want in?" Mona smirked.

"Hell yes, I do,"

* * *

 **Man, this chapter seemed to much longer in Word. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I brought Mona into the story! I hope her little background bit makes sense, if you have any questions feel free to ask. We'll see how Donatello and Michelangelo spent their day in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello chewed his lip, deep in thought as he wandered the seemingly endless halls of the triceraton prison. He made it to the library where he saw other inmates simply sorting through piles of books. He had no problem being assigned to the library, but he certainly would've felt more at home in maintenance. He held back the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face at the thought of Leonardo in maintenance. Shaking his head of the image of Leonardo desperately trying to repair who knows what, he entered the library and wave a small wave.

"You been assigned here?" One of the strange aliens asked. Donatello nodded.

"Here. Sort through these and put them back on the shelves in alphabetical order," Donatello smiled politely and made his way to a trolley full of old books. He picked up a few and flipped through them.

 _Interesting… There seem to be books here written in languages other than the triceratons' native tongue._

Donatello briefly considered trying to teach himself some triceraton script, but he decided against it. Leonardo didn't seem to be planning to stay here too long, so he decided to not bother trying to learn their language for some likely short-lived personal reading. Every book he returned to a shelf he couldn't help but quickly flip through, though he knew it was unlikely he would find one in English. About half an hour into his mindless book sorting, he suddenly gasped as the cover of a particular book near the bottom of his trolley caught his eye. It wasn't in English, but nonetheless a distinct language he recognised. He picked up the old book, held together by tape and ran his fingers over the hiragana.

こゝろ.

This was the famous Japanese novel _Kokoro_. Though he had never read it, Splinter had salvaged a copy long ago and it had been kept his bookshelf ever since. Donatello stared curiously at the native-Earth book he held in his hand. He wondered how it got in the hands of triceratons, so far away from home.

 _Maybe somebody from Earth has been here before? No, that's too unlikely. Did the utroms test the teleporter with it, maybe?_

Donatello's brow creased as he continued to think. He could draw no conclusions, but decided he would put _Kokoro_ aside and borrow it later. Who knows, maybe Leonardo would like to read it later.

* * *

"Hey Dexter!" Michelangelo called cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. His blue friend flashed him a toothy grin.

"Michelangelo! Good to have you, buddy! Here, lemme' take that for you," He said, taking the paperwork from Michelangelo's hand. Dexter set Michelangelo up with a simple apron and gloves.

"So what are we doing for lunch today?"

"Just starting a big pot of stew! C'mon, you can start chopping these up here," Dexter said excitedly, guiding Michelangelo to a counter where a large pile of purple, celery-like vegetables sat waiting.

"They don't have to be all finely diced or anything, just chop 'em up and chuck 'em in the pot," Dexter said with a smile, before slapping him on the shell and walking to the other side of the counter.

"So Dexter, I was actually wonderin' if I could talk to you about my brother-"

"Sure! They seem like a nice bunch, except for that red masked jerk" Michelangelo forced a smile.

"Um, yeah that's Raph… So, about him…" Dexter paused from chopping his own vegetables and looked at Michelangelo.

"Don't you think refusing to feed him is… well, kinda' extreme?" Dexter lowered his eyes. Michelangelo gulped nervously.

"I've had my eye on that woman since she got here. Sorry man, but there is _no way_ I'm lettin' your brother get in my way," Michelangelo nodded slowly, trying to be understanding.

"Alright, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't all Raph do was check her out for a sec? Like, it's not like he made a move on her or anything so it's really not a big deal," Dexter snorted and resumed chopping his vegetables.

"Well there's no way he'd make a move now, right?" Dexter flashed his gummy smile and bad teeth again.

"Nah man, I'll talk to him and it'll all be good. This has just been a big misunderstanding," Dexter nodded in agreement.

"So… You'll feed him lunch, right?"

"Sure," Dexter replied, his eyes focusing on his chopping board. Michelangelo sighed in relief.

 _You're welcome, Raphie-boy…_

* * *

" _Lunchtime, inmates! Get moving to the dining hall,"_

"Oh thank god!" Raphael cried in relief, throwing the uniform he was folding to the floor. Mona rolled her eyes at him.

"Geez Raph, it's not _that_ bad. As far as prison jobs go, it's one of the cushiest,"

"Pfft. It's still boring as fuck,"

"Oi! Would you two move your green asses so I can lock this place up?" Mona shot Raphael a warning look before he could reply to Arta with a snarky remark. The three walked to the dining hall in tense silence before Mona finally took in a deep breath.

"Hey Raph? Can I ask you a favour?" Raphael raised his brow question while Arta rolled her eyes and moved ahead.

"Depends what it is,"

"Could you grab a tray for me when you get yours? The cook's kind of creepy…" Raphael's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for Mona to notice.

"His name's Dexter, I think. He kept hitting on me for like the entire first week I was here so I told him to back off. He did, but these last few weeks he's been acting all creepy again," Raphael sucked in a breath.

"Yeah, that's his name. He's got my little brother doing work in the kitchen for him," Mona perked up at the mention of the orange clad turtle.

"Maybe you're brother's serving the food! That would be totally fine," She said, smiling. Raphael nodded, turning his attention to the nearing dining all. He felt a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to get her food and rub it in Dexter's face, but at least he'd see them sitting together- wait, did Mona already have somewhere to sit? Did he even want to introduce her to his brothers? Dear lord, he would never hear the end of it. 'Ooh, so _this_ is your girlfriend!', 'Raphie-boy, you slayer!', 'Aren't you punching a bit above your weight, dude?'. He frowned as he and Mona stood in line. Michelangelo caught sight of them and waved excitedly.

 _Here we go…_

Maybe he hadn't seen her. Maybe he was too busy working to notice. But he did. Oh indeed, he did. Raphael could tell by the sly smirk that spread slowly across Michelangelo's face, complemented by wiggling his brow. Mona looked to Raphael, then back to Michelangelo and laughed.

"He seems nice," She commented, returning the wave. Michelangelo waved even more enthusiastically, before rushing off somewhere.

"He's actually the most annoying little shit anyone could ever dream of living with. Kept us up all night singing his stupid 'Bon Jovi' ballad shit," Mona shot him a look.

"Don't dis Jon Bon Jovi, Raphael! That man is a rock god," Raphael smirked as he looked down at her little frame. She was so tiny, he was the shortest of his brothers and he towered over Mona.

"Oh no, not another one," He said, rolling his eyes and Mona playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hater. Wouldn't know good music if it bit you on the ass," Raphael snorted, but before he could reply the distinct voice of his little brother entered his eyes.

"HEY Raphie! How's it goin' brah? I see you've made a friend," Raphael desperately wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Raphael shot his brother the strongest glare he could manifest with Michelangelo making ridiculous faces.

"I'm Mikey, if Raph hasn't already told you,"

"Short for Michelangelo, right? I'm Mona, nice to meet you," Mona smiled sweetly, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mona! Hey, you wanna' join us green bros at our table for lunch?"

"Mikey!" Raphael hissed.

"Sure, I'd love to meet the others," Michelangelo smiled as he passed her a tray. Raphael stepped forward to receive his.

"Damn, dude. She's a stunner! Also, you're welcome" Michelangelo whispered with a wink as he handed his brother his lunch. Raphael grunted something of a thanks and led Mona to where Leonardo and Donatello were already eating. Donatello caught sight of Mona behind him, and made eye contact with Raphael. He glanced to Mona, then back to Raphael. Raphael curtly nodded.

"Hey Leo, hope you don't mind but we have a guest joining us for lunch," Raphael said, tapping said brother on the head as he seated himself next to him. Leonardo turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, uh, hello," He said, awkwardly. Donatello couldn't help but snort at his eldest brother. Rolling his eyes, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name's Donatello," He reached across the table and shook Mona's hand.

"Hi! I'm Mona,"

"I see you've already met our resident hot-head," Donatello said, shooting Raphael a smirk. Raphael's glare was no less intense to Donatello than it was to Michelangelo. Mona giggled.

"He's alright. Certainly makes an entrance, though," She said, nudging Raphael.

"I don't want to know. I'm Leonardo, by the way," Leonardo said, introducing himself.

"Hi Leonardo!" Mona smiled leaning across the table to see him better. Leonardo smiled warmly in return.

"Mona's from Earth, guys," Raphael finally spoke up. Leonardo and Donatello turned to Mona, surprised expressions on their faces.

"What?"

"How?" Raphael ate his food quietly, glad to have successfully changed the conversation. Mona recounted the story she told Raphael, and thoughtful expressions appeared across Leonardo and Donatello's faces.

"Fascinating," Donatello murmured, to nobody in particular. At that exact moment, a certain orange clad turtle plonked himself at the end of the bench next to Mona. She was now wedged between Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Hey Mo! This is so awesome, you have no idea how bad Raphie is at making friends," Raphael shot his brother an unamused glare while Mona just giggled. The smile left her face as she noticed Leonardo's sudden frown.

"Something wrong, Leonardo?"

"I don't think Dexter's too happy with you, Raph," He said, his eyes not leaving the kitchen. Raphael rolled his eyes, but didn't turn around.

"I really couldn't give a shit what their blue jerk thinks of me," Michelangelo looked at his brother awkwardly, then turned around to see Dexter staring daggers at his brother's shell. Mona looked between the brothers, confused.

"Um… Mo, you remember how I said Raph's great at making friends?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's just say Raph made a really good first impression when we got here," Mona frowned, then looked to Raphael. He returned her gaze, unsure of what to tell her.

"Yesterday when I saw you in the hall… Well, Dexter saw and thought I plannin' to ask you out or somethin'," Leonardo raised his brow at his red clad brother's sudden honesty. He was really unprepared for Mona's reaction, though.

" _What?_ " She asked, her voice full of venom.

"Mona, chill-"

"Don't tell me to chill Raph! That creep has been obsessing over me from day one and I'm over it!" They turtle brothers watched in stunned silence as their lizard friend stormed to the kitchen. Without a moment's hesitation, she slammed the gate open and marched straight to Dexter. A guard yelled at her for being out of bounds, but she was screaming too many loud curse words that left each of the brothers stunned for a moment. They all saw her raise her hand at the same moment.

Everything happened very quickly then. Raphael and Michelangelo bolted to the kitchen in an attempt to stop her beating the living snot out of Dexter while Leonardo and Donatello tried to prevent the triceraton guard from getting involved. Their efforts for futile however, as the guard simply pushed them aside and entered the kitchen. Raphael had Mona in a full nelson while she continued to hurl abuse at Dexter, who was now sporting a rather nasty bruise across his unscarred cheek. Michelangelo attempted to play the pacifist, insisting this was a big misunderstanding and couldn't they all just get along? Dexter shoved Michelangelo aside and stood to look at Raphael in the eye.

"You son of a bitch!" He spat. Raphael's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Hey! Did you not hear a damn word of what she just said? Clearly she wants you to _leave her the fuck alone_ ," Mona stopped fighting against Raphael's strong hold as his voice lowered.

"Release her, inmate! You're all getting shots!" Dexter ignored the guard.

"Fuck you. She is _mine_ ," Mona opened her mouth to argue, but Raphael had already punched Dexter square in the jaw. He scrambled to his feet and swung at Raphael.

" _Raphael!_ " Leonardo yelled, but it was too late. Raphael tuned out the voice of his eldest brother and proceeded to punch Dexter in the face over and over.

"INMATE!" The triceraton guard bellowed. The fighting stopped, Raphael and Dexter just glared at each other. Mona stood dumbfounded over what had just happened. Raphael had a thin trickle of blood running from his cheek, but Dexter was in a much worse state. Blood ran from his mouth down his chin.

"Shit…" Michelangelo muttered as the guard handcuffed Raphael and Dexter.

"You two are coming with me right now," He grunted, before pushing the pair out of the dining hall. The entire hall was silent, all eyes on the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, nothing to see here!" Michelangelo quickly called, ushering everyone to go back to whatever they were doing. Noise slowly returned to the dining hall. Mona looked at the turtles awkwardly.

"Um… I'm really sorry about all that. I got carried away and now Raph's probably in deep shit because of me," Michelangelo put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it," Tears began to swell in Mona's soft amber eyes.

"But he shouldn't have had to stop me! I should be the one getting taken to solitary, not him!" She whimpered, wiping her eyes.

"What's solitary?" Leonardo asked, stepping forward.

"It's imprisonment in an isolated cell," She sniffled.

"I got myself in there once… It wasn't fun," Donatello stepped forward, his dark brown eyes gentle and caring.

"Raphael will be fine, Mona. And don't be so hard on yourself either, it sounds like Dexter has been harassing you pretty bad for a while now," He added. Mona nodded slowly.

"I guess but still… I overreacted. I'm so sorry, I can be such a hothead sometimes," The three brothers smiled knowingly.

"It's cool," Michelangelo said with a smile. Before any of them could say anything else, the buzzer sounded reminded them all to return to their work. They farewelled each other, and Mona slowly made her way back to the laundry room, feeling so guilty for getting her new friend in trouble. She stood quietly at the door, waiting for Arta to return with the key. The said triceraton rounded the corner and with a devilish grin on her face.

"That was some spunk you've got, girly,"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Too bad, 'cause I do," Arta unlocked the laundry and they entered before resuming folding the uniforms.

"So with the exception of your little _incident_ in the kitchen, how was lunch with your new boyfriend?" Arta snickered. Mona frowned at her.

"He is not my boyfriend, Arta,"

"Yeah right! Pretty obvious he's got the hots for ya' doll, I saw how he took out the cook for you," She snorted, winking. Mona rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sure,"

"Well why else would he have stood up for you like that?" Mona paused and looked at her friend. It was unusual, but Arta could be quite observant.

"Dexter and him already weren't on good terms," She finally replied. Arta sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you have to believe, doll. Keep telling yourself that," Mona said nothing, but instead focusing on folding. Raphael surely wasn't standing up for her just because he liked her, right? He already hated Dexter. Granted, that was due to Dexter telling him to back off but still... Mona frowned, deep in thought.

 _You've only just met the guy, Mona! Chill out, Arta's just putting crap in your head. I mean seriously, what are the odds a handsome guy like him would like me…_ Mona shook her head slightly.

 _Oh god… I'm not getting a crush on him, am I? Crap, I think I am… He's just so perfect! Those intense eyes, that muscle, that voice… And damn, he packs a good punch!_ Mona smiled softly to herself, caught up in her daydream.

 _I'll get him out of solitary. I have to, it's the least I can do for getting him in trouble on my behalf._ She set down the uniform with a look of determination across her face. She yelled to Arta that she was using the bathroom, and set off toward the solitary confinement cells.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I wanted to get one last chapter out before I go back to school. I won't be able to update quite as quickly so I apologise in advance but I will try my best. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael leaned back against the concrete wall next to a vent in his solitary confinement cell and smirked.

"Wow, just… wow," He commented, holding back laughter. A punch sounded from the vent.

"Shut up, you asshole! I was trying to get you out!" Mona's voice sounded from the next cell.

"Well didn't you do that just splendidly? Now we're both stuck in here for god knows how long," Mona was quiet for a moment.

"Well… I didn't know they'd installed so many new security cameras, alright?"

"Sure…"

"It's true!" Mona grunted, anger flaring in her voice. Raphael was partially glad they could talk without seeing eachother in person. It allowed him to enjoy her company while maintaining concentration. She was a lot like him really, particularly in her stubborn, hotheaded ways. One would think it've driven him crazy- instead, he found himself even more captivated by her. And he had to admit, he'd been touched when she got herself thrown in solitary attempting to rescue him.

"Alright Mo, whatever you say," She huffed in response.

"So..." He started, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. _What would Mikey say..?_

"Will Arta be alright, doing all that laundry by herself?" He asked. To his relief she snorted, all anger leaving her voice.

"She'll be fine. Probably pissed that I lied to her, but she can manage it," A smile tugged at the corner of Raphael's mouth. Mona took a deep breath and sighed.

"You right in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… It just sucks, y'know? Being in here, now we just wait…"

* * *

Raphael and Mona were kept in solitary for about two or three weeks, neither of them were sure. But things had certainly changed by the time they were released and sent back to work in the laundry. The most prominent of all changes being the fact that now Michelangelo was in charge of the kitchen, which honestly suited Raphael just fine. His little brother could cook, there was no doubt of that. His mouth watered as Michelangelo served him dinner the night of his release from solitary. Michelangelo smiled at him.

"Good to have you back, bro," Raphael smiled a genuine smile.

"You have no idea how good it is to finally be eating some real food!"

"Oh my god Mike, this is amazing," Mona commented, stuffing her face as soon as Michelangelo handed her a tray. He laughed.

"No problem, Mo," Raphael and Mona ate as they made their way to the bench Leonardo and Donatello were sitting back. Donatello blinked in surprise, before a large grin spread across his face.

"You're back!" Leonardo turned just as Raphael and Mona sat down.

"'Sup," Raphael said with his mouth full.

"I'm glad you're back Raph," Leonardo remarked. Raphael paused to glance at his eldest brother.

"That's it? No lecture?" He asked, raising his brow. Leonardo shook his head.

"I really couldn't be bothered," He muttered. Raphael looked to Donatello, who shrugged. Raphael decided to let it go and keep eating his first real meal in days. Soon Michelangelo joined them.

"So you got any updates for me, Donnie?" He asked as he began to eat. Donatello shook his head.

"Mikey, I have no updates because there is nothing to update you on," Michelangelo shot his brother an offended look.

"I know what I saw. There is a goddamn chicken out there, and I'm gonna' find it," Raphael nearly choked on his food.

"What? A chicken? Here?" He asked between coughs. Michelangelo spun to face his red clad brother and nodded.

"I saw a chicken, and nobody in this joint believes me! Well, except Dexter, but everyone thinks he's just crazy and now they think I'm crazy!"

"You are," Donatello commented. Michelangelo ignored him and kept going.

"I am going to find that chicken, firstly to prove I'm not seeing things and secondly because it would be like, a _real_ ingredient! We could have like, a private little feast, just us Earthlings" Michelangelo said with a wink.

"Oh man, I haven't had chicken in so long…" Mona murmured, seemingly staring into the distance.

"OK, OK, I get it Mikey, you want to cook the chicken. But what does Don have to do with that?" Raphael asked. Donatello pinched his brow.

"Nothing! Mikey seems to think because of the windows in the library I am in a prime position to keep a lookout for the stupid thing,"

"You are! All I'm asking is that you periodically look out the window for the chicken and if you happen to see it, catch the little motherfucker!"

"That is stupid Mikey, why would there be a chicken of all creatures on the triceraton homeworld?" Michelangelo contemplated this for a moment.

"Maybe it's accidently teleported here like the rest of us,"

"That seems unlikely-"

"Who cares, I saw a chicken, and I am going to find said chicken!" Michelangelo stated, standing up.

"Where'd you see this chicken, anyway?" Raphael asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Michelangelo grinned, sitting back down as Donatello groaned in annoyance.

"I was taking some garbage out back, and there chicken's just there, just inside the fence!"

"Chickens can't jump that high, Mikey," Leonardo suddenly spoke, having been rather quiet for most of the meal.

"What? 'Course they can! How else would it have gotten in?"

"Maybe it flew over?" Raphael suggested. Donatello narrowed his eyes.

"You're kidding, right? Chickens can't fly,"

"It's a bird, ain't it?" Raphael shrugged.

"That doesn't mean it can fly, there are many flightless birds- Leo, help me out here,"

"I'm gonna' have to agree with Don," He replied. Michelangelo glared at him.

"You have no way of proving that, you didn't see the damn chicken!"

"That's because there is _no_ chicken!" Donatello exclaimed.

"Bullshit! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"It couldn't have gotten in!"

"It has wings, it could've bloody flown or glided or some shit over the fence!"

"It's too high for a chicken to jump!"

"There's not even a chicken, Mikey's imagining things!"

"Maybe you guys are idiots with no imagination! Especially you, Don,"

" _I_ have no imagination? Are you serious-"

"MONA!" Michelangelo finally yelled, effectively quietening the argument between his brothers. Mona blinked, having not been really paying attention since they started talking over eachother. He shrunk back as he noticed a guard glaring at them.

"You're the tiebreaker- could a chicken have gotten over the fence, and into the prison?" He hissed. Mona thought for a moment.

"The utroms did have some chickens in the lab for certain testing..." Michelangelo clapped, grinning wickedly.

"There you have it! Confirmed, and from a smartie like you, no less Donatello," Donatello rolled his eyes.

"She didn't answer the question yet," Michelangelo motioned for her to continue.

"Well honestly, I don't know. I don't remember the exact height of the fence. It's entirely possible a chicken is capable of jumping over it, especially given that there's a different atmosphere here," Donatello considered that point momentarily.

"But-"

"Too late, the lady has spoken!" Michelangelo interrupted, slinging his arm around Mona.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a chicken to hunt," He stated, before getting up and heading back to the kitchen to clean up and presumably go looking for the chicken before bedtime.

"He's an idiot," Donatello remarked.

"Hey, if he's not nuts and we really do get a chook, I'm not complainin'' Raphael said as he started to stack their empty trays.

"You OK, Leo?" Raphael asked his brother as he took his tray.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling so well," Donatello looked at him with concern.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need a good night's sleep," Leonardo stood up and started to head to their cell.

"Well, alright. But you start feeling any worse, just let us know, OK?" Donatello called. Leonardo acknowledged him with a wave. Before anyone could say anything, Michelangelo came back to the table.

"Any _believers_ want to assist me catching this chicken?" He asked, while throwing a glare at Donatello. Donatello just rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not like there's anything better to do," Mona shrugged, and got to her feet. Donatello and Raphael looked at her sceptically.

"You're not really buyin' his crap, are you?" Raphael asked. Michelangelo crossed his arms.

"Don't be such an asshole, Raph. You know, just once it wouldn't kill you to believe me," Raphael would never admit it, but his heart softened at his baby brother's sulking. Sighing, he got to his feet.

"Alright, fine. But not for long," Donatello grumbled and collected their trays.

"You're all wrong. But knock yourselves out, looking for the chicken that doesn't exist,"

"Fine, watch us!"

"Will do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed a read for a while,"

"Wait!" Donatello paused and turned to face Michelangelo. He held out some strange liquid in a cup that none of them had noticed he returned from the kitchen with.

"Give this to Leo, will you?" Donatello took the cup carefully.

"Um, OK… What is it?" Michelangelo smiled nervously.

"Let's just say, it's a fruit juice?" Raphael and Mona exchanged a glance, before watching Donatello sniff the strange, brown liquid.

"This smells weird… And why is it lumpy?" He asked, swishing the cup slightly.

"Look, Leo wanted it so just give it to him, K'?"

"Why the hell would Leo want that?" Raphael asked, peering into the cup.

"I sorta' promised I wouldn't tell you guys…" Michelangelo said, waving his hand nervously.

"Oh really?"

"Why's that?" Michelangelo clearly fought to stop the grin spreading across his face.

"'Cause… Reasons," He replied. Determination flashed across Raphael and Donatello's faces.

"Why did Leo request this… drink, Mikey?" Donatello asked in his no-nonsense tone.

"Um… Well…,"

"Spit it out, Mikey!" Raphael growled. Michelangelo suddenly burst into laughter.

"OK, OK… You know he's feeling… under the weather?" He said between giggles. His brothers nodded.

"Well, basically he hasn't had a shit in like, five days and he wanted me to give him something that would… move things along," Donatello and Raphael blinked for a moment, then began to join his laughter. Mona frowned at them.

"You guys are so mean, making fun of your brother like that!" The boys only laughed harder.

"Yeah, you're right Mo… it's our 'doodie' to not make fun of him," Donatello snickered.

"Yeah, you're right Donnie. 'Cause that would make us pretty _crappy_ brothers," Raphael said, snorting with laughter. Mona narrowed her eyes at them as they continued to laugh among themselves.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I hand them this,"

"You know what, I wanna' see! We're comin' with ya', Donnie-boy!"

"Guys… Guys… I promised not to tell you 'cause Leo knew you'd tease him! He'll kill me if he finds out I spilled!" Michelangelo gasped, holding his stomach.

"Why would he tell you? You can't keep a secret if your life depended on it!"

"That's not true!"

"You're full of shit, Mikey,"

"No, Leo is," They started laughing even harder.

"Guys!" Mona growled, getting sick of the 'poop' jokes. They started to catch their breath, and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Sorry, Mona. You have to admit it's a little funny" Michelangelo giggled.

"You guys are such assholes,"

"At least these assholes are working," Mona gave Raphael a death stare as they erupted into another giggle fit. She folded her arms in annoyance.

"Are we going to go out and look for this bloody chicken, or not?" She asked. Finally calming down, Michelangelo and Raphael agreed to head out. Donatello waved them off with an evil grin on his face as he headed back to his cell to give Leo his drink. The red and orange clad brothers headed outside to the darkening field with Mona leading the way.

"OK Mikey, where should we start?" Michelangelo looked around.

"That way. The loading dock is in that direction," They made their way around the fence, only to find themselves at a dead end.

"Damn," Michelangelo stated, placing his hands on his hips and staring up at the large fence. Mona stepped forward.

"I have to agree with Donnie actually… It'd be impossible for a chicken to jump a fence this height," Michelangelo looked crestfallen.

"I saw a chicken though… I really did, inside the fence!" Mona looked over her shoulder at him.

"I believe you," She said, simply. Raphael shot her a questioning look, but said nothing.

"So what… Maybe there's a hole in the fence somewhere?" Raphael suggested. Michelangelo's baby blue eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Hey, if there really is a hole that's our way outta' here!" Michelangelo said, lowering his voice. Mona started walking along the fence, Michelangelo and Raphael following. They got nearly halfway along the perimeter before a guard made an announcement that all prisoners had to return to their cells.

"So, what time can you guys get off laundry duty tomorrow?" Michelangelo asked, as they started to head back. Raphael shrugged and looked at Mona.

"I guess whenever, but we did just get back from solitary so we probably should stay to help Arta…" Michelangelo nodded in understanding.

"That's cool! I'll see what Donnie and Leo are up to, or I'll keep looking on my own if I have to," Raphael shook his head.

"Hell no, you're not comin' out here to look on your own. Look, no offence Mona, but we both know Arta isn't particularly fond of me so I'll just leave after lunch," Mona thought for a moment, then agreed.

"That's alright, as long as one of us stays behind I don't think she'll complain," Michelangelo grinned. Raphael shoved open the door and they began making their way down the halls.

"Then it's settled! We begin phase two of our chicken search tomorrow!" Michelangelo cried, a little too loudly.

"Oi!" A guard grunted as they walked past.

"Um… Yes?" Michelangelo asked, turning around nervously.

"What did you just say about a chicken?" He asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I just… Thought I saw one outside?" Michelangelo said, slowly. The guard sighed.

"There is no bloody chicken! If I catch any of you out there looking for it again you'll be getting shots, got it?" Mona raised her eyebrow.

"You know about the chicken?"

"I'm not an idiot, this isn't the first time someone from the kitchen's become convinced there's an alien bird running around. Do not go out looking for it again, or else," The guard said, lowering his voice. They murmured in agreement, before the guard headed off on his way. Michelangelo pouted.

"Great… All I wanted was to catch a chicken that is smarter than other chickens, eat it and absorb its power. And make a nice Kiev," He added. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure it doesn't work like that, little brother," He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find a way around it," Mona said, encouragingly. Michelangelo smiled at them, determined to catch his chicken. And if they were lucky, the possible hole in the fence it was getting in through. It was the only logical explanation.

"We'll make a plan tonight. Mona, we'll fill you in at breakfast," She nodded, before turning down an opposite hall. They bid eachother goodnight, before finally coming to a stop in front of their own cell. Leo was attempting to meditate on the floor, while Donatello was in his cot reading a novel.

"So how'd the chicken hunt go?" Donatello asked in an uninterested tone.

"We reckon there's a hole in the fence somewhere it's getting through. We didn't find the chicken, or a hole though," Raphael said, walking toward Leonardo to nudge him.

"Still constipated?" Leonardo's eyes opened, before narrowing at Raphael.

"Yes, thankyou for asking. And that's the last time I go to you for help, Mikey," He grumbled, glaring at his orange clad brother.

"Sorry! They bullied it out of me!" He cried, raising his hands defensively.

"Whatever," Leonardo replied, bringing himself to his feet and plonking himself down in his cot.

"The juice will help, I promise. In fact, I bet you'll have a big shit tomorrow! I'll come with you to share the moment!" Michelangelo laughed as each of his elder brothers scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"That really won't be necessary," Leonardo replied. Michelangelo scoffed at him before flopping down in his own bunk. A guard announced it was lights off, and the brothers were enveloped in darkness. They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"Leo, you gonna' help Raph and I go chicken hunting?" Leonardo sighed, and mumbled something of a yes.

"Sweet! How 'bout you, Donnie?"

"…Fine," He reluctantly agreed. Michelangelo smiled to himself as he settle himself down for the night. Just as he got comfortable, the horrific sound of Raphael's snoring entered his ears. Groaning, he pulled his pillow over his head. This would be a long night.

* * *

 **Whew! I finally got this chapter finished. Yes, some of the lines in this chapter are quotes from OitNB. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got a laugh, I do apologise for not getting it out sooner. I'm right at the end of my HSC, so I've been rather busy with study. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. If you liked my story, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo rubbed his temples in frustration. Raphael had snored all night like a freight train, and yet Michelangelo had as much energy as ever. Unfortunately, he'd stayed true to his promise of joining his eldest brother for his morning bowel movement.

"Oh man, I totally should've made you some yoghurt!"

"Mikey…" Leonardo took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"Remember when we were little and Splinter gave you yoghurt that time and you shat in the bed?"

"Mikey,"

"Ugh, it was everywhere. It was all over your shell too, like how did it even get that far from your ass?"

"Mikey!"

"Anyways, if you don't shit now I can make you some for later. At least we know that definitely gets your guts moving,"

"MIKEY!" Michelangelo stopped, only to poke his head over the door.

"You right, bro?"

"Go away!" Leonardo cried, giving him the best death stare he could muster at that moment. Michelangelo's face disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Sheesh, sorry!"

"A little privacy, please?"

"Um, Leo, in case you haven't noticed, we're in jail. We have no privacy!" Leonardo sighed in frustration.

"Michelangelo, would you _please_ let me shit in peace?!" Michelangelo glanced at the toilet stall door, surprised. Rarely did his eldest brother ever swear. Finally deciding it was best to not test Leonardo's patience further, he agreed to leave him be.

"I'm gonna' be out on the field with the other looking for this chicken," He called, leaving Leonardo alone. Leonardo said nothing. Michelangelo rolled his eyes and skipped through the hallways. He passed the makeshift gymnasium and recreation room before entering the mess hall.

"Alright, how's breakfast running?" Michelangelo asked as he entered the kitchen. A purple, slimy-looking alien blinked at him twice before answering;

"Fine, Mr Michelangelo. You said you would be busy today- What would you like us to prepare for lunch?" Michelangelo thought for a moment.

"Stir fry!" He eventually decided upon. The purple alien nodded and returned to work. Michelangelo made his way to the fridge before grabbing one of his makeshift yoghurt pouches before heading out the field where his brothers and Mona were supposed to have started looking for the chicken. He spotted Raphael, Donatello and Mona all sitting on the grass near the fence they were at yesterday. Michelangelo raced over before slumping down with them.

"So, any signs of the chicken?" Donatello shook his head.

"No Mikey, and for the last time, there is no chicken!" Michelangelo slurped loudly on his yoghurt pouch as his purple clad brother spoke, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You know, I don't even care if we don't find the chicken, so long as we find a hole in the fence or somethin' so we can get outta' here," Raphael commented, playing with a toothpick.

"We'll find the chicken, guys! C'mon, I don't think Leo's coming any time soon so let's just start without him," His brothers groaned and Michelangelo jumped to his feet.

"C'mon, first one to catch it gets first bite of my amazing meal I shall prepare with it!" He said with a wink. Not particularly enthusiastic, Raphael and Donatello followed Michelangelo and Mona. Noticing a guard, Mona started to jog. Catching on, the turtle brothers soon jogged too. If they looked like they were exercising, perhaps it would be longer before the guard caught on they were up to anything suspicious.

"Not seeing any chicken yet, Mikey,"

"Shut up Don, it's not just going to hang around in the open for us to find. It is a smart chicken, remember," Donatello muttered something under his breath, but Michelangelo ignored him. They continued to jog and soon they had completed one lap of the course. They slowed down to a walk in front of the fence again.

"Where the hell is this damned chicken?" Michelangelo hissed. He held up his hand before Donatello could open his mouth.

"Sorry bro, but I'm startin' to think you mighta' just been seein' things…" Michelangelo glanced at his red clad brother.

"I saw it Raph, I really did!"

"Oh no, don't pull your puppy-eyes shit on me again! It ain't gonna' work a second time!" Michelangelo tsked while Mona snickered behind him.

"Oh, shut up. This is becoming a waste of time, we're supposed ta' be tryin' to find a way outta' here, remember?" Mona murmured in agreement.

"Yeah… Sorry Mikey, but I should probably go help Arta. I'll catch up with you guys later, alright?" Mona called as she jogged back to the building. Raphael and Donatello looked at Michelangelo with unimpressed expressions.

"What?"

"C'mon Mikey, we all should probably get back to work,"

"No way!" Michelangelo cried.

"Well, you guys can but I am gonna' stay out here and find this damn chicken even if it kills me!" He stated, rolling his bright orange sleeves up.

"Ugh, fine. I hope you know I'm only helping you because you'll get yourself in trouble otherwise," Michelangelo huffed at his purple clad brother, before turning his attention back to the fence.

"If, theoretically, there _was_ a chicken, I still don't understand how it got in," Donatello commented, inspecting the fence. Raphael stood next to him.

"I'm still gonna' go with it jumped over," Donatello looked at him in disgust.

"Do you know how tall this fence is? I would estimate at least five metres, which would be impossible for a chicken to jump over," Raphael rolled his eyes.

"And we're on an alien rock floating around in outer space, which if you'd told me a month ago I woulda' said was impossible. You see my point here, Donnie-boy?" Donatello merely blinked at Raphael, but said nothing.

"Hey guys! Look!" Michelangelo suddenly called.

"Our great leader has returned!" Raphael smirked as he turned around to see Leonardo coming across the field to them.

"So, did you have a successful bowel movement?"

"Did the drink work?"

"Still constipated, brah?" Leonardo shot them all a death stare.

"Shut up. But since you're all so damn interested, _yes_ ," Michelangelo broke out in a fit of laughter. Again.

"Real mature, Mikey. Everybody poops," Leonardo said, folding his arms. Raphael and Donatello couldn't help but join in their little brother's laughter.

"Shut up!"

"Geez Leo, I woulda' thought that you'd be less shitty now you're not clogged up with it," Raphael remarked, causing his youngest brothers to laugh even harder.

"Raphael, I swear to god… Look, can we change the subject? Did you find the chicken?" Michelangelo gasped and wiped his tears away before answering.

"No, not yet," Leonardo blinked at something behind them.

"Not _yet_? Mikey, it couldn't have gotten in!"

"It did!"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Guys?"

"I don't know! It's a smart chicken!"

"Guys!" Donatello and Michelangelo stopped bickered and turned to their eldest brother.

"There's a hole in the fence right there," Leonardo commented. Sure enough, there was a narrow split in the fencing. It wasn't big enough for them or a triceraton to escape through, but certainly big enough for a chicken to squeeze through.

"No freaking way," Raphael groaned.

"How the hell did we _miss_ that?"

"You were too busy arguing with eachother?" Leonardo suggested. His brothers shot him a look.

"Whatever. Do you think this could be our ticket out? Leo, if you could snag a couple of tools for Donnie I'm sure he could cut a bigger hole," Donatello considered Michelangelo's proposal for a moment.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. We should spend today gathering as many supplies as we can, and I'll keep a lookout from the library. Leo, if you can get me something to cut the fence with, we should be able to escape tonight!" He said, excitedly.

"Fuck yes! No more laundry with that bitch, Arta," Leonardo frowned at Raphael's language.

"Wait, are we gonna' leave at like, dinner? Or after dinner? Because I want to eat first," Donatello sighed.

"Fine Mikey, we can eat first. Just do it as fast as you can, we don't have a lot of time before the prison goes into lockdown for the night," Michelangelo fist pumped the air.

"Hell yes! Brothers, we are getting outta' here!" He cried with excitement. His brother shot him a look and he quietened down.

"OK, so everybody's clear on the plan? We go back to our assignments, grab what we can and meet at the usual spot in the dining hall," Leonardo's brothers nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Now let's do this!" Michelangelo cried, hardly able to contain his excitement.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter's a bit short. I hope to get things moving a bit faster in the next one, it should be longer as well. Hope you're enjoying my story, please review!**


End file.
